UnA fAnTaSiA
by carisma266
Summary: Todo comenso como una simple patica,inosenten entre sakura eh ino si solo era eso hasta que de repente alguien iba pasando por ahi. asi que no creia que haya escuchado lo que ella queria con su novio... asi que entren y vean si se cumplira o tal vez o


Hola que tal mis queridos lectores pues si a un que ustedes no lo crean y digan que onda con esta loca jejeej, pues si estoy un poco a lo saben, pero aquí lo importante es que eh venido con una pequeña historia el cual contiene lemon que espero que les guste ya que antes que se me olvide déjenme decirles que esta vez me ayudaron escribir el lemon por que para mi forma de ver es muy bueno este chico a si que le doy mi mas agradecimiento a mi amigo Nicolás que es un amor ya que el me ayudo a si que muchas gracias chico y esta historia te la dedica en especial a ti a un que eh sido una malvada contigo jejeje pero valió la pena la espera así que disfrútala Nicolás. Quien no ubica bien quien es su Nick es **nikanimefull, **así que espero la disfruten como yo

Cuídense mucho y aquí ando de nuevo je jeje

**Una ****Fantasía**

Sakura y kakashi eran una pareja estable, después de tiempo se había confesado mutuamente su amor, el cual inicio una tarde de verano, todo iba bien ya que cada uno se complementaba, si una cosa faltaba el otro lo tenia y si no viceversa así que todo iba bien, hasta hace unos días donde Sakura empezaba a sentirse inquieta-que sucede- su amiga la rubia la noto rara- acaso kakashi te esta dando lata.

-No me sucede nada-la rubia alzo la ceja y la miro con cara de a mi no me engañas-esta bien te lo diré-suspiro-es que siento que nuestra relación se volvió monótona-frunció la boca-yo se que tenemos poco tiempo libre pero es que siempre hacemos lo mismo.

Ino la miro-vaya entiendo-suspiro-suele pasar a las parejas-sonrío-pero no te preocupes-se acerco un poco para susurrarle en oído-mientras no afecte en el sexo…

-¡INO!- se sonrojo-como habas así- en verdad que su amiga no conocía la decencia-pero…

-Hay no Sakura-dio un leve grito-no me digas que-abrió los ojos-que ya no puede.

La pelirosa casi cae al suelo infartada-¡INO!-suspiro-claro que si puede-en eso no podía quejarse por que el hombre era un experto en la cama- en eso no me quejo por que es-se sonrojo. Hay que cosas hablo contigo.

La rubia se quedo por un momento pensando- haber el hombre es un tigre en la cama tiene todo es romántico y apasionado a la ves- Sakura firmo sonrojada-pero…- se quedo callada por un minuto haciendo que Sakura se impacientara-lo que yo veo es que tu quisieras algo nuevo y arriesgado en el acto...

-Ino ya no diga mas- a un le daba pena hablar de esos temas- pero la verdad es que tienes la razón- tenia que aceptar que su amiga tenia la razón- creo que estoy loca-suspiro.

-La verdad es que si amiga-le dio goda la razón- no me mires así-suspiro-por que lo que yo lo que eh odio y eso a varios rumores es que kakashi esta como quiere-sonrío lujuriosamente- y que en terrenos de la cama es buenísimo-suspiro-que inclusive nadie se a quejado-hizo una pequeña pausa-hasta ahórralos la ceja derecha.

-¡INO!-empezó a sonrojarse-en ningún momento me esto quejando-suspiro- y si esos rumores son ciertos-no le quedaba de otra que aceptar esos rumores por aquella siempre quedaba satisfecha y exhausta- lo único es que digo que quiero arriesgarme en cumplir una que otra-se sonrojo al imaginarse lo que quería- una fantasía-susurro lo ultimo.

-¿Qué?-la rubia grito-a solo es eso-cruzo los brazos- se puede decir así como por ejemplo hacerlo en un elevador, en una alberca, en un parque, etc...- la pelirosa la callo para que no siguiera- y bueno Sakura que es lo mas arriesgado que has hecho-la miro.

-Pues este…-empezó a tartamudear-solo lo hicimos en la casa de mi madre-se sonrojo-se puede decir que fue en el baño.

-Solo eso-grito-no Sakura en verdad te falta vivir-estaba decepcionada de su amiga por no aprovechar a ese hombre-haber Sakura-suspiro- ¿que es lo que te gustaría hacer?

-¡INO!- grito nerviosa-yo pues-volteo para todos lados quería asegurarse que nadie la oyera- quisiera hacerlo en una oficina-agacho la mirada.

-Sakura- le dio mucha ternura ver a su amiga sonrojada y nerviosa-¿Por qué no le dices?

-Como crees- suspiro-no pienso decir mi fan…-se quedo callada al ver cierto peligris entrando al consultorio-¡KAKASI!- sus nervios regresaron de nuevo "kami que no haya escuchado"

-Umm-miro a su alrededor-hola amor-sonrío-ino- saludo a la rubia-pasaba por aquí para preguntarte a que hora salías-alzo la ceja-es que hoy tengo la tarde libre-se rasco la cabeza- quería venir a recogerte.

Sakura mas aliviada al ver que el no había escuchado que por cierto le dio las gracias a kami por hacerle ese milagro-hay amor-suspiro-hoy salgo un poco tarde-se decepciono- si quieres nos vemos en la casa-a veces le molestaba tener diferentes horarios pero así era al ser ninjas-pero voy hacer todo lo posible le salir temprano-le guiño el ojo.

-Umm…-sonrío al entender el mensaje subliminal-entonces te espero-suspiro-muy despierto

Sakura se sonrojo-anda ya kakashi-volteo haber a la rubia que se estaba aguantando la risa- y tu in osera mejor que te vayas apurar-la miro maliciosamente-claro si qieres llegar con shikamaru-esta ves la rubia se sonrojo.

-Ash-alzo la ceja-será mejor que me vaya- se despidió- a por cierto- se asomo por la puerta-yo que tu le iba diciendo acerca de tu fan…-se quedo callada al ver cierto objeto puso cortante-

Ino-sin pensar le lanzo un kunai pero no pudo darle a su objetivo ya que este salio corriendo-a me la va a pagar-suspiro

-Umm…- kakashi que a un estaba presente se asomo "en verdad son amigas" le daba mucha risa ver como se llevaban esas dos mujeres- será mejor que me vaya-suspiro-por cierto amor-se acerco para abrasarla-que es a lo que se refiere ino- tenia que saber y no es que fuera un chismoso de primera, si no quería saber por que la rubia lo había mirado lujuriosamente y no debemos de olvidar que quería confirmar cierta sospecha.

-¿Qué?-ahora si Sakura rompía el record de la mujer mas sonrojada de la aldea, inclusive quitándole el premio a hinata-de nada amor-sonrío nerviosamente-anda ya vete-el peligris la miro desconsoladamente-amor-le partía el alma verlo así-por mi fuera me gustaría que te quedaras- se acerco y le dio un beso sobre la mascara-pero se que te vas aburrir.

-Umm…sonrío al verla nerviosa-tienes razón- se le acerco mas-pero espero a que llegues…-le susurro en oído-pero no llegues muy cansada-sonrío y desapareció

-Kakashi- no podía creer lo que ese hombre le decía, pero la verdad le encantaba que fuera un pervertido-será mejor que me apure-no quería perder el tiempo en andar pensando cosas que no, así que suspiro y empezó con su primer ronda en el hospital, para después ir con la rubia de mal genio y pasar su primer reporte-disculpe tsunade-se asomo co cuidado-solo venia a darle el informe-la rubia sonrío-me retiro.

-No espera- dejo los papeles que andaba firmando-Sakura-la miro fijamente-necesito que me hagas un favor-Sakura la miro "maldición no podré llegar temprano" sabia que esos favores era para hacer tiempo extra

-Si lo haces-suspiro-te daré el día de mañana libre-sin pensarle dos veces acepto mientras la rubia sonrío triunfantemente-ya que aceptaste-suspiro-lo único que quiero es que me ayudes a acomodar todos estor pergaminos.

-¿Qué?-miro por toda la oficina y noto toda la inmensa montaña que le esperaba-pero no creo acabar tan rápido con todo esto-como era posible que haya caído tan fácilmente, pero si claro con raso le había dado ese día libre-pero no creo acabar yo sola con todo esto- seria mejor que le digamos a shizune.

-Lo siento Sakura-la rubia la miro decepcionada- ella ahorita se encuentra en otro departamento organizando otros pergaminos-suspiro-soy sincera no creo que pueda-sonrío-por que esta peor que aquí-Sakura casi cae al escuchar eso- no te preocupes yo ya te ayude-al so la ceja Sakura "no creo que haya ayudado mucho"-así que déjame ir a que otra persona te sustituya ene hospital-así que sin que dejara que Sakura reclamar salio de la oficina

Sakura suspiro ya que no le quedo de otra que realizar su trabajo por que si se revelaba sabia que no le iba a ir bien y conociendo a la rubia de seguro la castigaría a ella trabajando horas extras en el hospital y no de ser que al pobre de kakashi le daría misiones nada peligrosas, la idea era separarlos para que sufrieran por desobedecerla así que decepcionada empezó a acomodar los pergaminos.

Después de dos horas noto que la rubia no regresaba del hospital- y ahora tsuande donde esta- pero no fue necesario en pensar nada bueno de la rubia- me corto un brazo que tsuande no fue al hospital-su imaginación voló-si con raso a shizune la mando a organizar en otro departamento-estaba furiosa por haber caído - a pero me la va a pagar ahora si tsunade- entendió el mensaje subliminal al ver como reía-si de seguro debe de estar en el bar de roshi si con razón la muy desdichada me dio así de fácil el día y todo por que quería yo acabara todo esto mientas yo acomodaba esto a pero….-mejor se quedo callada ya de todas maneras que podía ser en contra de la hokague- será mejor que le avise a kakashi-sin mucho animo mando una paloma para que le avisara a su amada que esta noche no iban a poder hacer nada perverso pero que a lamedor si siempre y cuando el no tuviera mucho trabajo.

Así siguió con su labor para haber si podía llegar temprano pero para ser sinceros no llevaba ni la cuarta parte de los pergaminos así que ya no sabía si maldecir a la rubia o reírse por ser tan tonta.

Ya había pasado las horas y ya era de noche y a Sakura aun le quedaba una docena de pergaminos cuando pensó "pobre de Kakashi el que quería estar conmigo y yo de mensa ayudando a Tsunade con los pergaminos mientras ella se encuentra tomando sake" no siguió pensando ya que en ese momento, cuando escucha la puerta moverse-a Tsunade que bueno que lle…-se sorprende al ver a su peli gris ahí-Kakashi que haces aquí-se sorprendió al verlo

En un movimiento el se saco la máscara para darle un beso –es que vine a ver cuánto te faltaba-sonrío- y es que me sentía solito y aburro en casa-puso cara de perro abandonado,

Como le se le partía el corazón a Sakura verlo así y la verdad es no el cual no le gustaba verlo con esa cara, así que lo abrazo y el correspondió el abrazo-amor perdón-agacho la mirada pero fui una tonta-empezó a sollozar- te deje solito en la casa por un día libre-se sentía culpable.

Kakashi se alejo unos centímetros de ella y con sus manos le seco las lagrimas a su pequeña- no eres tonta-sonrío- igual necesitas descansar –sabia que s pelirosa lleva varias semanas sin pedir un descanso-aparte no está todo perdido-la miro picadamente.

Sakura lo miro media extrañada- a que te refieres amor-no entendió a lo que se refería.

-A que estamos solos-Sakura se sonrojo porque entendió a lo que él se refería y enserio Hinata debería empezar a preocuparse-y podemos hacer cosas buenas por aquí.

-amor no creo que debería…-pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que Kakashi velozmente empezó a besarla apasionadamente y acariciándole el cuerpo de ella y apegándola a él, la pasión los quemaba vivo y sin poder controlarse ella soltó un gemido-¡aaah!- el aprovecho a meter su legua explorando la boca de ella que lo volvía completamente loco-¡aaah! Kakashi mmm...-al sentir como el dejo su boca para dirigirse a su cuello

Mientras ella iba sacando el chaleco de jounnin el seguía con su cuello besándola y dejando pequeñas mordidas pero igual no se quedaba atrás ya que le iba sacando la playera para dejarla únicamente con su pequeño sostén negro-sabes que me vuelve loco el negro-no dejo que diera nada ella ya que un hábil movimiento la cargo y fue directo asía el escritorio recostándola poco a poco y el aventando los papeles de la mesa ya que eran un estorbo-te amo-fue lo único que le dijo antes de irse recostando y besando sus labios

Sakura fue acariciándole el cuerpo- Kakashi –él fue bajo poco a poco el tirante del sostén negro para besarle la clavícula-mmm... Kakashi - se abrazo a él –sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor–lo miro lujuriosamente.

en seguida entendió que ella insinuaba algo, y que el definitivamente era un reto para el copy ninja-así que quieres algo mejor –Sakura le sonríe juguetona así que él la dejo sin la molesta ropa en un dos por tres –ahora vera- empezó a besar los pechos de ella mientras ella gemía mas y mas gritando su nombre eso si lo excitaba y más cuando ella metió su manos en los pantalones y masajeaba su miembro así que el bajo hacia la parte mas intima de ella que al tocarlo noto que estaba mojada su chica el cual lo éxito demasiado, pero la iba a torturan un poco así que empezó a penétralo con la lengua –¡aaah!-se le escapo un gemido-Mmm... No seas malo ya entra en mi- no aguantaba más ella quería la penetrara pero el no era nada fácil así que siguió penetrando pero esta vez fueron con los dedos-¡kakashiii!- como le molestaba que fuera cruel con ella.

-Así que mi pequeña no quiere jugar- la miro y noto en sus ojos destellaban lujuria-yo a un puedo…- la verdad es que el tampoco podía así que bajo su pantalón junto con sus boxer

-Así me gustas- al ver que se había sacado todo, y que mostrando la erección de él sonrío victoriosa- ven aquí amor- el como un tigre se abalanzo de nuevo para besarle y al ver que estaba lista le separo las piernas y la penetro con su miembro al principio fue lentamente asiendo que ella gimiera de placer, como le encantaba ver como pedía que el fuera mas rápido y como a el le encantaba consentirla siguió con las embestidas cada ves mas rápido, los gemidos los besos lo abrazos fueron los mejores y mas cuando los dos llegaron al orgasmos, se quedaron mirando-espero que tu fantasía la haya cumplido como tu querías-le sonrío.

-Kakashi-se sonrojo al ver lo que decías-tu escuchaste lo que le decía a…- se quedo callada al escuchar ciertos paso-amor esa es tsuande- lo empujo para que se quitara enzima de ella-dime por favor que le pusiste seguro a la puerta- sabia que quería algo arriesgado pero a un no quería llegar a los extremos.

-Ummm...- el sonrío-creo que se me olvido ponerle el seguro- sakura casi cae nerviosa-pero no creo que de cuenta.

-Pero que dices- lo miro-como no se va dar cuenta míranos y ve la oficina- el peligris solo se alzo de hombros-anda has algo ayúdame a encontrar mi ropa y tu ponte la tu ya-para que se calmara la abraso- pero que es lo que haces- no podía creer que el en estos momentos estaba así de tranquilo-maldición- vio como movían la perilla así que solo cerro los ojos y escucho un pufff...

La rubia entro su oficina-Sakura- abrió y cerro los ojos para enfocar su vista mejor ya que se le habían pasado varias copas de sake- pero que es lo que paso ahí-miro que su oficina estaban todas las cosas del escritorio estaban por todos lados- Sakura- miro y no se encontraba la pelirosa-pero que es eso- recogió un boxer que estaba en el suelo-pero- se quedo callada al escuchar un pufff... Y miro de quien se trataba-pakuun- se sorprendió al ver al pequeño perro

-Buenas noches tsunade-le saldo con respeto-solo venia a entregar lo que me pidió kakashi-le dio un pequeña nota-me retiro- y con un pufff...… desapareció el perro.

La rubia no entendía que era lo que había pasado pero, por el momento le preocupaba la nota que había mandado el peligris.

_Disculpe la molestia tsunade que ocasionamos en su oficina, puede que sea lo que __párese pero la verdad es que no, por que a un que usted no lo crea, no se que es lo que paso si fue un jutsu o un fenómeno extraño pero mientras Sakura y yo estábamos recogiendo los pergaminos, se preguntara que asía aquí pero diré que la andaba ayudando ya que vi que a mi pequeña a un no llegaba, pero aquí la finalidad es que le mocionaba que estábamos los dos y de repente entro un torbellino el cual arrazo con todo lo que encontraba a su paso inclusive con nosotros nos a trapo dentro dejándonos desnudos y tirandonos en diferentes direcciones, en verdad es la primera ves que veo este Juutsu en caso que lo fuera, pero si fue hecho por la naturaleza se debería investigar ya que eso estuvo demasiado raro, así que usted nos disculpara pero nos tuvimos que ir a nuestra casa ya que no creo que le gustaría que anduviéramos los dos desnudos en la aldea….._

_Perdón por la molestia_

_Atte._

_Kakashi hatake_

_Pd. Si encuentra nuestra ropa seria mucha molestia que no la guardara en una bolsa y no la guardara._

_Pd2: Sakura le da mucha pena pero se va a tomar día libre de mañana a que usted se lo asigno y en verdad que ella ya había terminado de recoger todos los pergaminos y por culpa de este torbellino quedo un caos así que esto ya cera que de nuevo los acomode usted. _

La rubia tomo el papel y lo arrugo- ataca kakashi- grito- acaso crees que soy una idiota- no podía creer que el muy miserable se había aventado esa escusa tan idiota ya que la verdad no podía creer que eso pudiese pasar-que creen que yo esto no lo hice de joven-miro por donde estaba toda la ropa botada.

Unos pequeños que iban pasando por ahí se asustaron al escuchar semejante grito que dio la hokague-ahora que pasara- se quedaron viendo- no importa-sonrío-oye quieres ver este nuevo jutsu que me enseñaron-el otro pequeño acepto verlo-mira ve-realizo varios movimientos con las manos y ya que el pertenecía al elemento del viento de inmediato se formo un pequeño remolino-UPS creo que a un no lo controlo muy bien-sin querer soltó el torbellino y dio directo en la ventana que estaba abierta de la hokague- maldición será mejor que nos vayamos-los chiquillos salieron corriendo para no ser cachados.

La rubia que estaba destrozando toda la ropa de kakashi se quedo impactada al ver como un pequeño torbellino entraba por su habitación-maldición-no alcanzo a racionar y la succiono haciéndola volar por toda la aldea- kakashi tenia razón-se apeno al ver que el peligris decía la verdad.

En otro lado de la aldea se encontraba una pareja disfrutándose mutuamente-kakshi tsuande nos va a matar-estaba preocupada-en verdad ahora si nos castigara.

-Umm-el la besaba por el cuello-no te preocupes de eso-suspiro-yo ya me encargue de eso- sonrío al recordad que a uno de sus pequeños alumnos le había enseñado un nuevo jutsu y conociéndolo iba a mostrárselo a su compañero así que no había ningún problema- así que mejor será continuar en donde quedamos-la tomo entre sus brazos y se encerraron en su cuarto para disfrutarse mutuamente.


End file.
